Lo que oculta el castillo
by Kiki-split
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles/One-shots de relaciones amorosas entre chicas de Hogwarts. De todo tipo de parejas. Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece a mi, para mi desgracia. Todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Femslash = Relación mujer/mujer. Rating: M. Escenas fuertes. No leer si eres alérgico a esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal entre mujeres<strong>

Habían pasado exactamente 3 meses desde que la Guerra en el Mundo Mágico terminó. Ya la mayoría de las familias que habían perdido integrantes se estaban recomponiendo y todos los lugares que habían sido destruidos estaban siendo re-construidos, como Hogwarts.

El inicio de clases fue algo abrumador para los que iban a repetir su séptimo curso, al darse cuenta que eran muy pocos, la mayoría había preferido no volver a ese castillo que les traía tan malos recuerdos y los otros estaban en Azkaban, mayoritariamente. Los únicos slytherins que quedaban en el castillo eran Malfoy y Parkinson, para mayor sorpresa de todos. Jamás esperaron que justo, ellos dos se salvaran de una sentencia, pero al parecer lo habían logrado y ahora se encontraban en el castillo repitiendo su curso.

El trío dorado se había distanciado un poco, ya que Ron había decidido saltarse sus estudios para empezar su carrera de auror y Harry había decidido volver sólo para vigilar a su novia Ginny. Así que Hermione se encontraba prácticamente. Cuando no se encontraba en la biblioteca se encontraba en el lago, pero siempre sola sumergida en algún libro. La verdad los primeros días le molestó el echo de que sus dos mejores amigos la hayan abandonado, pero luego se habituó a la soledad y no le importo más.

Eran navidades en esos momentos en el castillo así que la castaña pocas veces podía pasar por el lago, así que pasaba la mayor parte de sus días en la biblioteca con la grandiosa compañía de los libros.

─ Pansy no puedes evadirlo por siempre. - escuchó el inconfundible siseó de Malfoy y bufó escondiendo su cara tras el libro que leía, no quería que las serpientes la vieran y comenzaran a molestarla, aunque ya no lo habían hecho desde el inicio de ese año, prefería no arriesgarse.

─ Créeme que si pudiera lo evadiría por el resto de mi vida. - escuchó que respondía la chica.

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?. - preguntó el rubio.

─ No Draco, sabes tan bien como yo que ese es tú único día libre para poder pasarla con tu madre, y Narcissa te extraña, así que mejor ve a tu casa, yo ya veré como me las arreglo. - escuchó los pasos de ambos chicos haciéndose lejanos y una vez estuvo segura que se habían ido bajo el libro y siguió con su lectura aunque con el ceño un poco fruncido preguntándose de que hablaban las serpientes, no que ella fuera chismosa, pero esos dos no eran de fiar.

Fue el mismo Sabado cuando la gryffindor entendió a que se referían los slytherins, ese día se abrirían las puertas en Azkaban para las visitas, así que seguramente Parkinson estaba evitando ir a visitar a sus padres. Sin poder evitarlo la castaña sintió compasión por la chica, últimamente la había visto taciturna y sin su altivo porte chocante.

─ Parkinson. - le dijo a modo de saludo cuando la chica le paso por al lado. La verdad no pretendía ni mirarla más de lo debido, pero su boca la había traicionado. La slytherin miró a la chica de arriba a bajo y luego frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Qué quieres?. - preguntó y la castaña suspiró, ni siquiera le había dicho sangre sucia, algo andaba mal con la chica.

─ Suerte hoy. - fue lo único que dijo para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando para los exámenes que pronto tendría.

Fue ese mismo día en la noche cuando escuchó unos sollozos en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca y su instinto de prefecta la hizo acercarse hacia donde se encontraba el sonido para descubrir a Parkinson sentada en el piso con su cabeza entre sus piernas llorando desconsoladamente.

─ ¿Qué pasó?. - preguntó sin poder evitarlo y se sorprendió cuando la chica le contestó sin inmutarse ni siquiera por su presencia.

─ Papá murió. - fue todo lo que necesito decir para que la castaña entendiera y le abrazara sin poder evitarlo. Aquello fue todo lo que necesitaron ambas chicas para comenzar una relación de amistad.

Se reunían todas las tardes en ese rincón de la biblioteca a hablar sobre sus familias, sobre sus errores, sobre las cosas que querían, sobre sentimientos, y sobre muchas otras cosas de las cuales hablarías con amigos. Aquella amistad era como una nueva oportunidad para revivir para Parkinson y era una luz en el camino de la gryffindor. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta comenzaron a pasear por todo el castillo tomadas del brazo o riéndose, a comer juntas y trabajar juntas, y Mayo las sorprendió siendo inseparables. De hecho no sería extraño si de la nada durmieran juntas, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Y lo habían hecho una que otras veces en la sala de menesteres donde se quedaban horas y horas hablando o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Fue una noche en específico cuando la situación cambio. La profesora McGonagall había anunciado que haría un baile para los de séptimo en una semana y era obligatorio tener pareja. Ese día las chicas habían decidido reunirse en la Sala de Menesteres y se encontraban discutiendo el reciente anuncio.

─ ¿Tú tienes alguien con quien ir?. - le preguntó la morena a la gryffindor y esta negó con la cabeza.

─ No y supongo que tú irás con Malfoy. - dijo la chica sorprendiéndose de que su tono sonara un tanto decepcionado.

─ La verdad no, estaba pensando en ir con mi mejor amiga. - dijo como si nada y la chica la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

─ ¿Es en serio?. - preguntó y la otra asintió. -No...¿no te importa que nos vean raro?. - preguntó y la morena alzó una ceja.

─ ¿Por qué nos habrían de mirar raro?. - preguntó.

─ Porque somos dos chicas yendo a un baile juntas y de paso porque somos Slytherin y Gryffindor. - dijo y la serpiente bufó.

─ Que piensen lo que quieran, todos sabrán ese día que somos inseparables les guste o no. - dijo sonriente y luego agregó con un guiño. - además necesito que veas que tal me queda mi vestido y opines.

Antes de que la gryffindor pudiera preguntarle cómo era posible que ya tuviera vestido en la sala apreció un closet lleno de hermosos vestidos.

─ Como no lo pensé. - se reprochó a si misma haciendo que la morena se carcajeara y la jalara de la mano para acercarla al closet.

─ Pruébate este, se verá bien en ti. - le dijo tendiéndole un vestido color tierra con un corte en v en la espalda y un escote un tanto indiscreto para el gusto de la gryffindor.

─ No hay vestidores. - dijo la leona y vio como su amiga rodaba los ojos.

─ Somos mujeres, no hay nada que no hayamos visto. - dijo y para reformar su teoría comenzó a bajarse la falda para bochorno de la gryffindor que apartó rápido la mirada y comenzó a desvestirse lo más rápido posible ya que la idea de estar desnuda, aunque sea frente a otra mujer, la avergonzaba. Una vez se puso el vestido se volteó a mirar a su amiga en busca de su opinión y se sorprendió al ver que la slytherin se había dejado en ropa interior y la miraba intensamente.

─ ¿T-te gusta?. - preguntó algo incomoda ignorando el calor que había comenzado a sentir.

─ Te queda espectacular Hermione . - dijo acercándose a la susodicha que no hacía más que mirarla detenidamente dándose cuenta de que su amiga tenía un gran cuerpo, unas caderas bastante anchas y una cintura fina, pero no tan fina como para desagradarle, unas piernas bien largas, y unos pechos...─ Hey, si me sigues mirando así mejor tócalos y ya. - le dijo con burla y la gryffindor frunció el ceño preguntándose a que se refería. ─ mis senos, anda, te doy permiso. - dijo y al ver como su amiga abría los ojos como platos bufó. ─ No tiene nada de malo, somos chicas Hermione, eso hacen las chicas entre si. - dijo y al ver que la chica no se atrevía, agarró cuidadosamente la muñeca de la gryffindor y puso su mano en uno de sus pechos, en seguida la gryffindor saltó dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

─ C-creo que m-mejor me cambio. - dijo la leona y la slytherin rodó los ojos más no le dijo nada, ya que una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza. Una vez la castaña se quitó el vestido y comenzó a colocarse la falda la slytherin agarró ambas muñecas de su amiga haciendo que la susodicha frunciera el ceño. ─ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo Pansy? E-estoy desnuda, n-necesito cambiarme. - le dijo y la serpiente negó divertida.

─ Vamos Hermione, seamos justas, estuviste viéndome descaradamente demasiado tiempo, es mi turno. - dijo mientras miraba los senos de su amiga. Miles de veces se había imaginado como serían pero su imaginación se había quedado corta, eran pequeños, quizá más pequeños que las de una chica normal de su edad, pero eran bastantes firmes y suaves, por lo visto. Sin pedirle permiso ni avisarle la slytherin colocó ambas manos en los pechos de su amiga haciéndola sobresaltar, vaya que si eran suaves. ─ ¿Ves? es normal, vamos hazlo. - le dijo mientras comenzaba a darle unos pequeños y casi imperceptibles masajes a los senos de la gryffindor que había comenzando a sentir como algo dentro de sus piernas palpitaba furiosamente. La gryffindor miró un rato más los senos de su amiga y decidió hacerlo, de todos modos no estaba totalmente segura de que aquello estuviera mal, nunca había tenido una mejor amiga mujer. Colocó despacio ambas manos en los pechos de su amiga y se sorprendió al notar como ambos parecían amoldearse perfectamente a sus manos, tragó saliva pesadamente resistiendo las ganas de masajearlos. ─ Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ellos. - le susurró la slytherin mientras comenzaba a meter su mano por debajo de una de las copas del sostén y tocaba directamente el seno de su amiga que por el contacto se erizó por completo y la gryffindor se sorprendió a si misma dejando escapar un suspiro, aquello se sentía demasiado bien y se estaba comenzando a preguntar porque no lo habían hecho antes. Sin pensar en mucho más que no fuera aquellos dos senos que se encontraban entre sus manos comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, no tenía mucha idea de como hacerlo ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera en ella misma, pero al sentir como su amiga apretaba aún más los suyos se dio cuenta que iba por buen camino.

Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con ellos.

Aquella frase apareció en su cabeza y se mordió el labio preguntándose si sus repentinos deseos de morderlos estaban incluidos en "lo que quieras". La slytherin captó la mirada dudosa de su amiga y sonrío mientras introducía totalmente sus dos manos en el sostén de su amiga y comenzaba a pellizcar los pezones haciendo que la gryffindor se sonrojara y soltará más suspiros.

─ Creo que es hora de que veas que tal me queda mi vestido. - dijo la slytherin y la castaña parpadeó confusa por el cambio de ambiente y se separó enseguida de su amiga asintiendo torpemente. Las cosas se habían salido un poco de control y aún tenía que averiguar si aquel comportamiento era normal entre amigas, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Como pudieron notar es un One-shot bastante cortito. <em>**_

_**_Esto se trata de una serie de varios One-shots / drabbles basado en relaciones de chicas/chicas. _**_

_**_Podrán ver de todo tipo de parejas y se vale sugerir algún tema o pareja, tomaré todas sus opiniones en cuenta._**_

_**_Espero reviews que me animen a continuar esto pronto._**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece a mi, para mi desgracia. Todo es de J.K Rowling.

**Advertencia:** Femslash = Relación mujer/mujer. Rating: M. Escenas fuertes. No leer si eres alérgico a esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Parlé<strong>

Si, sabía que estaba mal, realmente mal haberle hecho caso a Ginny cuando le propuso la tonta idea de aparecer en el nuevo local mágico que abrió ese mismo día.

Recordaba exactamente el día en que ambas lo supieron por el profeta y la larga charla que tuvieron hasta que la pelirroja terminó saliéndose con las suyas, como siempre, y convenciéndola de ir.

.o.

- HERMIONE. - Gritó la pelirroja una vez terminó de leer el artículo del profeta donde se hablaba de "Parlé" un nuevo bar que innaugararía en una semana, un bar exclusivo para personas  
>homosexuales.<p>

- Ni si quiera lo piensas . - dijo la castaña viendo como en seguida los ojos de su amiga se iluminaban indicando que claramente se había emocionado con la idea de un nuevo local.

- Será divertido. - trató de convencerla.

- Para ti puede que lo sea para mi no, se como acabará todo esto, Ginny no lo haré, si tú quieres ir, adelante, no soy quien para detenerte. - dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

La verdad era que la idea de ir le parecía intrigante de verdad pero a la vez le aterraba ir a ese local, no por el hecho de que fuera para homosexuales, si no por lo que posiblemente podría traerse entre manos su pelirroja amiga, además le hacía falta un sólo fin de semana de relajación sin tantas emociones, ya que desde que Harry derrotó al señor tenebroso, toda la prensa parecía haber adoptado de pasatiempo el acosarlos a ella y sus dos mejores amigos, y no quería ni imaginarse que dirían si la vieran yendo al local.

- ¿Quién te dice a ti que no terminarás con una linda chica haciendo el amor? . - bromeó la pelirroja ganándose una mirada envenenada - vale, sólo jugaba Hermione, iremos sólo para ver que tal, aquí dice que tendrán de todo tipo de bebidas, tanto muggles como mágicas y ¡mira las imagenes! se ve tan...colorido, por favor. - comenzó a pedir la menor de los Wesley dando saltitos por toda la sala donde se encontraban.

- Ve tú sola. - dijo como último recurso sabiendo que no podría seguir mostrándose dura frente a su mejor amiga y menos cuando le rogaba así.

- Sabes que no iré sin mi mejor amiga, además llevamos toda las vacaciones haciendo todo juntas ¿por qué romper la tradición ahorita?. - preguntó con un puchero y la castaña maldijo por  
>su buena elección de palabras.<p>

Era cierto, desde que la guerra en el mundo mágico terminó, ambas chicas habían decidido pasar sus vacaciones en una casa alejada de toda la prensa, por lo que habían decidido irse a vivir en la casa de los padres de Hermione, quienes nunca volvieron a recuperar sus recuerdos. La prensa había sido muy insistente con el tema haciendo de todo tipo de suposiciones, desde que había peleado con sus dos mejores amigos hasta que la menor de los Wesley había quedado embarazada y ella como buena amiga la acompañaba luego de haber sido  
>desterrada por su familia. La simple verdad era que, ambas como chicas querían probar cosas nuevas, cosas de adolescentes, como por ejemplo, ir a fiestas.<p>

- ¿Qué obtendré a cambio si decido ir?. - preguntó cruzándose de brazos tratando de no perder su compostura todavía.

- ¿La satisfacción de saber que hiciste algo bueno por mi?. - preguntó la pecosa obteniendo un resoplido como respuesta. - vale, este...veamos...quizá puedas hechas un buen polvo - trató con menor sutileza la chica ganándose una mirada reprovatoria por parte de la castaña.

- ¡Ginny! ya te dije que dejaras de meterte en mi vida amorosa, no te incumbe, y sabes bien que si fuera a echarme un buen polvo precisamente no sería con alguien en un lugar para homosexuales. - le dijo medio avergonzada medio enojada.

- Vale, sólo vamos, por fa - pidió mientras sonreía anchamente viendo como poco a poco la gryffindor se iba dando por vencida. Si algo tenía por seguro la pelirroja, era su poder de convencimiento.

- Quiero dos fines de semana tranquilos luego de esto - advirtió la castaña para recibir un chillido de emoción a cambio que le hizo sonreír.

.o.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el bar de "Parlé" viendo como su pelirroja amiga se perdía tras unas puertas con una pareja, al parecer heterosexual. A veces realmente odiaba a su mejor amiga, siempre conseguía lo que quería, y era totalmente liberal con el tema del sexo, en cambio para ella...era otro tema, con tan sólo decir que aún seguía virgen.

_Quizá haya algún chico no totalmente gay_ - pensó con algo de esperanza que muy muy a sus adentros aún guardaba.

- De todos los lugares del mundo mágico, no esperé verte aquí Granger . - escuchó una familiar voz y suspiró volteándose para encontrarse con Parkinson detrás de ella sonriendo con arrogancia.

_Justo como la recordaba_ - pensó con sarcasmo.

- Podría decir lo mismo, pero luego de aquella reveladora foto tuya con la chica ...¿Daphne? estaría mintiendo. - dijo soltando veneno por los poros, aquella slytherin jamás le caería bien.

- Ah si, Daphne lindo polvo por cierto - musitó como para si misma - de todos modos, vine aquí por un poco de diversión, ahora me pregunto ¿y tú por qué estás aquí?, claramente puedo ver que no es porque precisamente estés mucho en el plan de lesbiana. - dijo mientras le pedía al bartender que le sirviera una cerveza de mantequilla.

- No, sólo vine para...acompañar a una amiga . - dijo con nerviosismo al ver como la morena le miraba detenidamente, posiblemente tratando de detectar si mentía.

- Ah si, Wesley...la vi entrar a un cuarto junto con un chico y una chica...un tanto liberal ¿no?. - preguntó como si nada dando un largo trago a su bebida, fue entonces cuando la castaña notó que aún su vino lo tenía intacto. -¿sabes? beber un poco te ayudaría un poco en este lugar. - le señaló la slytherin con sorna haciendo que la castaña bufara y agarrara su copa para tomar un poco. - La verdad no entiendo porque sigues aquí si no hay nada de tú interés. - le confesó la morena.

- ¿Y el tuyo? ¿acaso viste algo de tu interés?. - preguntó la castaña claramente cabreada por el inento de leglimancia de la morena.

- Varias, pero...digamos que ahorita más interesante estás tú - siseó para luego sonreir al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la Gryffindor...Oh como extrañaba hacerla sonrojar, sólo que en su época de clases la hacía sonrojar por enojo, ahora por algo muy distinto.

- Parkinson...no quiero jugar. - le advirtió sabiendo que probablemente y para su mala suerte la morena la había escogido a ella como chica de la noche, y por curioso que le sonara el asunto no iba a acostarse con una chica en ese bar, y menos con una Slytherin.

- ¿Quién hablo de juegos? . - preguntó la morena mirándole fija y descaradamente el escote que su pelirroja amiga le había olbigado poner.

- Claramente está sobre la mesa ¿o me equivoco?. - preguntó sin irse con rodeos.

- Lo que podría estar sobre la mesa sería otra...cosa - siseó con coqueteo mientras veía como la gryffindor enrojecía aún más.

- Detente, no soy una chica que puedas llevar a la cama con unas simples palabras, y además como ya recalcaste no soy lesbiana, así que pierdes tu tiempo conmigo. - le advirtió como última esperanza para que la serpiente se fuera.

- Querida y de seguro virgen Granger, déjame informarte que para acostarse con otra mujer no necesariamente tienes que tener otras preferencias sexuales diferentes a las que tengas, no pongo en duda tu heterosexualidad, sólo afirmo que podrías tener un polvo conmigo, que eso si está sobre la mesa...y de todos modos, no planeo llevarte a la cama , soy liberal, puede ser en el piso si prefieres. - agregó en forma de ronroneo mientras acercaba intencionalmente su silla a la de la leona hasta que estuvieron codo a codo. -¿y bien? ¿qué dices?. - preguntó y la castaña tragó en seco.

La mirada penetrante de la slytherin en su escote le estaba poniendo de nervios, además que no podía sentirse más enojada consigo misma por lo húmeda que estaba poniéndose. Desde, prácticamente siempre, ha sabido que se sentía atraida por las mujeres, quizá no tanto como en los hombres, pero si lo suficiente como para querer experimentar algo con ellas, pero había dejado morir esos pensamientos una vez se convenció a si misma de que eso nunca pasaría, y ahora que la posiblidad de hacerlo con una mujer estaba sobre la mesa, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad.

- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de a quien le estás coqueteando Parkinson?, soy una Gryffindor, soy hija de muggles, somos enemigas, soy heterosexual. - enumeró la castaña ganándose un resoplido por parte de la morena.

- Mientras que no estemos en Hogwarts, yo soy solamente una persona normal y tú otra, no hay casas...ya no me importa que seas hija de muggles o del mismísimo Voldemort, igualmente me pones , correción ERAMOS enemigas, ¿y? puedo hacerte cambiar de preferencia sexual con tan sólo unos minutos. - respondió la morena notando como la castaña se estremecía por sus palabras.

_Maldita sea las serpientes y su buena elección de palabras_ - maldijo la castaña para sus adentros al notar como su exitación se había más grande.

- No se el tecnisísmo - admitió la castaña.

- Es simple, no se necesita saber nada Granger, solamente déjate llevar - le susurró cerca de su oído rozando no tan accidentalmente sus dientes con su oreja haciendola estremecer.

- ¿A donde me llevas?. - preguntó cuando la slytherin le tomo de la mano y la impusló a levantarse.

- A bailar obviamente - respondió la morena llevandola a una esquina poco iluminada y alejada de la vista de los demás. Enseguida estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la morena comenzó a contonear las caderas al ritmo de la canción que sonaba, y la gryffindor no pudo detenerse a si misma de mirar como sus perfectas curvas se amoldeaban al mini vestido que traía.

_Realmente esa chica sabía como atraer la atención_ - pensó con la garganta repentinamente seca.

- ¿Qué esperas? baila - le ordenó la morena sin perder su movimiento y la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecerle, realmente no se iba a negar mucho, de todos modos.

La canción no era muy movida por lo que ambas estaban haciendo unos simples movimientos de caderas, realmente cerca una de la otra, pero sin llegar a tocarse.

- La prensa está aquí. - notó la castaña cuando vio un flash volar en su dirección.

- ¿Te molesta que nos vean juntas?. - preguntó la morena.

- No...- respondió la castaña sorprendiéndose a si misma de la sinceridad de aquello.

- Entonces, supongo que no te molestará darles un pequeño show del que hablar - siseó la morena para luego tomar la cintura de la gryffindor con su mano derecha y pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo haciendo que la susodicha pegara un brinco de sorpresa y sin darle tiempo a reponerse comenzó a contonear su cadera más sensualmente haciendo que sus pelvis se pegaran cada vez más comenzando un vaivén que estaba llevando a la locura a la castaña que sin poder evitarlo llevo una mano a los hombros y la otra a la cadera de su acompañante que sonrío complacida por el atrevimiento de la leona, realmente llevaba esperando toda la noche que la leona se atreviera a dar aunque sea un paso.

- No empieces algo que luego no vas a terminar. - le advirtió la castaña con voz ronca por la excitación.

- ¿Quién dijo que no tenía intenciones de terminarlo? tengo todas las intenciones del mundo de terminarlo, pero, quiero un poco más de emoción. - le confesó la morena para luego guiñarle un ojo a su acompañante y separarse de ella completamente, antes de que la gryffindor tuviera tiempo de siquiera quejarse por la falta de calor se vió acallada por los finos y dulces labios de la slytherin que comenzaron a hacer finas caricias a los suyos, la gryffindor no soportando más la falta de contacto entre ambas colocó ambas manos en el cuello de la morena aprisionándola entre sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con su cabello haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido que murió entre los labios de la castaña.

- No estás ayudando. - le ronroneó la morena entre besos.

- Exacto - consiguió decir la gryffindor para luego introducir su lengua en la boca de la morena y comenzar a jugar con sus dientes, realmente era su mejor beso, y no se sentía apenada para nada por el posible espectáculo que estaría causando, al demonio con la prensa si podía tener a aquella divina chica entre sus brazos.

En cuestión de segundos dejó de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Pansy a su lado y cuando abrió los ojos no la vio por ningún lado.

_¿Me lo imaginé?. - _pensó la castaña acalorada y con la respiración acelerada.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Debo de decir que realmente la tensión sexual se notó demasiado, posiblemente es uno de mis mejores escritos, al menos en este campo. La verdad aún soy principiante. _

_Con respecto a sus reviews debo responder:_

_1) No , no sólo serán One-shots de Pansy y Hermione, es sólo que con ellas se me hace más fácil escribir, por el hecho de que son totalmente opuestas, pero prometo haré lo posible por escribir un Ginny y Hermione o un Tonks y Hermione_

_2) Si, el One-shot anterior, al igual que este, tendrán continuación, pero no por los momentos._

_Espero más reviews_


End file.
